All At Once
by riesling
Summary: Not long after defeating Gannondorf, Link sets out on his own after all of his service to the Royal Family of Hyrule. It's time for him to finally make himself happy, though what he finds in the process is really just another adventure waiting to happen!
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:** As many of you might know from my lack of recent posting in a few other stories that I've been working on recently, I've been experiencing a bit of a Writer's Block. I'm writing this story for a good friend of mine, _Nullius in Verba_, and I'm hoping to break my bad luck streak. Since this story is written for somebody else, I will not accept flames for my character pairings or the way I go about telling this story. I'm taking quite a bit of artistic license here and I'm not willing to listen to you nag me about it. Please, if you have constructive criticism, let me know what you think. This story is very different from what I normally write and, as it progresses, I'm sure that you will all agree with me.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Zelda, the game, series, franchise, or (much) merchandise. I'm not making any profit from writing this story and it would be best if I was left un-sued for borrowing the characters for a bit! Thanks, yeah?

* * *

**Prologue

* * *

**

'Am I awake? Or is this a dream?'

He asks himself that question, knowing that perhaps he may never really know the answer to it. Whenever you're awake amidst reassuringly familiar scenery you always get that kind of feeling.

Right now, it's the impression of everything having been only slightly altered so that he's quite positively unsure of whether he's awake or still sleeping.

This scene seems as though it has been recreated from one of his memories. Everything is perfectly within its place, as though waiting for him to change it.

She's standing in front of him, a child no taller than his waist. And she's looking at him through fearful sapphire eyes, deep enough that, should he find himself falling into them, he'll never be free again.

She shivers, watching him, unsure of whether he is a friend of a foe. But he knows that she'll trust him because he is her only hope.

Then she speaks, her voice is small as it echoes through the many connected caverns, "I've lost my mother's sapphire. It's a prized treasure of the Zoran people. You'll help me find it, won't you?"

He can't quite remember her or this place that he now finds himself. Everything feels so familiar to him that he's practically breathing in the memories, yet he's still unable to place the exact situation.

Is it because he's dreaming? Or is he spinning helplessly through reality?

"Well, won't you?" she asks again, interrupting his thoughts.

Something tells him that he will help her find it. Not because she is a small child and this place is dangerous, but because he, too, has a need for this jewel that belonged to her mother.

She doesn't wait for his answer, sliding her fingers around his hand and leading him further into the distance. He can no longer pay attention to his surroundings. Instead, his reality begins spinning around him and he knows that this was only a dream.

---

It was raining outside. He saw it as soon as his eyes opened, the droplets of water raced down the windows, illuminated by the occasional flash of lighting through the midnight sky. He could hear it dancing across the rooftop, interrupted only by the occasional crack of thunder. There was a feeling that told him he could even taste it; the salty nature of it ran down his face and into the crevice of his lips.

They were tears, he realized, pouring from his eyes as he remembered the world he'd just left behind in his dream. The small and scared Princess Ruto, pulling him after her, trying desperately to retrieve her mother's prized possession.

He laid there, unable to wipe his eyes dry, listening to the sound of waves washing and subsiding, rustling the sand. It seemed to be coming from somewhere below him; or it could have been miles away.

His eyes fixed on the ceiling and the smooth creamy wash of white that covered it. How long had he been dreaming?

He tried to lift his hand one more time to wipe away the tears still clinging to his eyes. But his arm refused to move. And speech was nearly as impossible as his voice refused to relent.

He could hardly force the air from his lungs and his body felt unbearably heavy. All he could manage was to direct his eyes from the ceiling towards the doorway where she was standing, looking down at him.

He was back in Hyrule. He was back in Princess Zelda's castle.

It had to be bad for her to cry like she was.

'I should be dead,' he thought. 'I should be dead for making her cry, for the throbbing in the back of my head to subside, for leaving Princess Ruto to fend for herself, even if it was only a dream.'

He should be dead, he realized.

But the more he tried to remember why, the more his head throbbed.

Zelda was beside him now, though she didn't speak. She just looked down at him with a sympathetic eyes and her smooth hand brushed away the tear stains on his cheeks. 'A hero shouldn't cry,' her eyes pleaded with him.

She was speaking to him now, something that Link couldn't quite make out; he couldn't understand her. The sound of waves crashing against the rocks had returned and he could feel his body becoming submerged in the icy embrace of the sea. He tried to get up, but still he was too weak. It was hard to see her face anymore and his surroundings began to bleed into the darkness once more.

---

She's back again; Princess Ruto. He knows that it is her this time because she doesn't look scared anymore. She's a grown woman now; strong and proud. Her eyes are still as deep as they were before, though now there's a hope in them that neither of them can deny. She smiles up at him.

Her hand still holds his. She's handing him her mother's jewel; Zora's Sapphire.

"My mother told me to give this to the man that I would someday marry," she doesn't blush and she doesn't seem to be embarrassed by her confession. "You'll marry me, won't you?"

There's a wind surrounding them. It's strong enough to lean back into. The view of their surroundings is amazing and he feels as though he's flying. So he closes his eyes, taking a deep breath of the salty air and letting it fill his lungs.

Here he can breathe again. She's so innocent. He's so innocent, his sapphire blue tunic matching the color of her eyes almost perfectly.

"Yes," his words come before he really thinks through his answer. There were always consequences, but he's too naïve to think on them. When he first made that promise to her, they were only children. But now he feels differently.

With a smile, she clenches her hands together and holds them over her heart, taking a deep breath. He's just made all of her dreams come true but he's not ashamed to watch the scene unfolding in front of himself.

As a grown man, he knows that their paths in life have taken them to different places. But, knowing all that he knows now, he won't have to break that promise he made to her so many years ago.

But he's breaking it right now. Link is letting the sea take him; the cold waters are flowing through him now, surrounding him. He's giving in to the desire to drift away and he's breaking his promise to her.

---

When he opened his eyes again it was still dark outside. It was still raining. The wind was pelting rain against the window. There was still lightning and the thunder was rolling stronger because, now, the storm is closer.

The rain and the sea surrounded him, tearing him away from his dreams. Together, he could hear them, ice cold, like a plague of darkness. But he could feel her still by his side.

Her silvery blue eyes stared down at him with sympathy.

He laid there in the silence or the longest time, letting Princess Zelda speak to him, not really able to make out what it was that she told him. Her words were lost to the storm, raging around them, to the rain pouring down on the rooftop overhead, to the lingering memories of his dreams, to the battle he was fighting within himself.

Then he managed to sit up.

He's still unsure of just how he managed to gain the strength when earlier he'd had not an ounce to spare. But he sat on the bed for a moment, watching the shock fade from Princess Zelda's face to be replaced by pure joy.

Because her hero hadn't died. He hadn't given in and let the raging sea carry him away with only his dreams lingering.


	2. Chapter One

**Author's Note:** Hey! I've got to feel like I'm making some progress when I take into consideration the fact that I've actually updated this story! I'm still hoping that, by writing this, I'll re-inspire myself to pick back up on a few of the other stories that I've made you all wait so long for! I really would appreciate some feedback because it will do wonders to help me rebuild my self-esteem as a writer. I'd like to know if I've still got it or not! Lol!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One****

* * *

**

The morning breeze was cool as it ruffled his lush blonde locks. Link found it refreshing, the way it washed over him, bringing the fresh scent of spring to his nose. He closed his eyes for a moment, reveling in the feeling of victory.

The wind rippled through his dark maroon tunic and white underclothes. It wasn't quite enough to cut the ever present heat escaping from Death Mountain. But it didn't bother him; it was the furthest thing from his mind.

Instead, the young warrior looked out across the horizon at the sun that was beginning to spread its light across the magnificent land below. He was at the highest vantage point in all of Hyrule, on top of Death Mountain. Link lost his breath to the vastness of it all.

"Truly a beautiful view, is it not, Link?" the melodious voice from behind him whispered through the breeze.

"It is, Princess," he responded, sitting down to rest on a rock far enough away from her to give him some privacy yet not far enough away to truly hint that he wanted to be left alone.

"I've asked you countless times not to call me that, Link," she whispered, sitting down beside him and staring in the same direction as he was; towards Zora's Domain. She wrapped her arms around her knees, pulling them closer to her chest, and then she rested her chin on her knees. "You know well enough that you're a great friend to the Royal Family. You don't reserve the right to hold such formalities with me anymore."

Link blinked twice, sitting forward so that his weight was no longer supported by his arms outstretched behind him. He turned to look at the Princess for a moment before clearing his throat, "Then that means you, Princess, don't reserve the right to demand such behavior of me."

There was silence between them as they watched the sunrise fall across the sleep-shadowed land of Hyrule. Zelda gazed towards her home, Hyrule Castle, and she couldn't help but feel her heart drop as her Hero's gaze drifted back towards Zora's Domain.

She wondered what it was that attracted Link to her cousin, Princess Ruto. They were two completely different young women, Zelda realized. Their differences must have been what set Ruto apart.

Ruto wasn't nearly the beauty that Zelda was, though their difference in race made this assumption quite hard for either side to prove. As far as Zoran women went, Ruto was quite the beauty. She had the deepest sapphire eyes that one could imagine and the shade of her ice blue skin was quite rare among her people.

The Hylian Princess, on the other hand, wasn't necessarily regarded as the most beautiful young maiden in the land. The young Rancher's daughter, Malon, was well known throughout Hyrule as being quite the beautiful young prize. Her buttermilk skin and goldenrod hair, mixed with her gorgeous emerald eyes made her quite a sight to behold.

It was well known that the people of all races of Hyrule were waiting for their young Hero to pick his bride from among these women. Would he marry the Hylian Princess Zelda or settle for the Racher's Daughter Malon? There was the possibility that he would chose the Zoran Princess, though that thought was often regarded as a fictitious assumption passed around between those who sympathized with the Zoran people.

There was a rumor traveling through the land like wildfire that Link had already chosen Princess Zelda as his bride. Hadn't she been the one to nurse him back to health after his final battle with Gannondorf? Wasn't there something special in the way that he looked at her? And couldn't there be so much said for the fact that she accompanied him to nearly every portion of the vast land of Hyrule?

For Princess Zelda, however, these rumors couldn't bring her the sense of pride and reassurance that she might have hoped for. It was because she knew the truth. Zelda knew which woman he called for through his nightmares and she knew whom it was that he dreamt of each night.

Link was in love with her cousin, Princess Ruto.

"Princess," he finally broke the silence between them. "It's time for me to take you home, I'm afraid. Surely someone will worry after you if you're not safely nestled in your bed by the time Impa would come to wake you."

She nodded, accepting the hand that he offered her with a cautious smile. She jumped from the rock and into his waiting arms and couldn't help the feeling of her heart sinking even more as he placed her safely on the ground.

There was never more than a friendly touch between them. It was clear, to her at least, that Link didn't harbor romantic feelings towards her at all. Despite what it was that the rest of her people might have thought of the romance between the two of them, Zelda had about as much chance of marrying the Hero of Time as did any other maiden in Hyrule.

Link loved Ruto and Zelda knew that as soon as he found out she had disappeared; he would begin his search for her. There wasn't anything that she could do to stop him, of course. He'd already aided the Royal Family far too greatly for anyone to ask more of him.

He led the way to Epona and mounted her, offering the Princess his hand once more. There was a tense silence between them and it lingered uncomfortably overhead, thicker than the heat still emanating from the mouth of the cave leading inside of Death Mountain.

"Thank you," she spoke softly, letting him pull her onto the horse and letting herself fall into his lap. It was the most physical contact that she could hope to experience from him and, while it really meant nothing to him, to her it was everything.

Before she had the chance to say anything else, Epona was already on her way down the mountain and she was left to her thoughts once more. Link was concentrating on guiding Epona and keeping her in place and would hate to be disturbed with her petty attempt at conversation.

Zelda went back to her thoughts, remembering what it had been like to watch him struggle with his nightmares. She knew that he still had them, of course, though now he was able to take care of himself and she was no longer needed to watch over him each night.

He wasn't in love with her. Link didn't want to marry her, to become the King of Hyrule. He found something in her cousin that he didn't see in her.

And, try as she might, the Princess could come up with no valid reason for his affections to have drifted from her to any other woman. She'd admired him for so long and had always thought that her feelings were returned.

Link had stayed at the castle these past few months while he recovered. Zelda had thought for sure that he would stay there always; it would be his home, she had hoped.

But her Hero was restless inside of the palace walls. It was that restlessness that brought them on their excursions from the castle to other areas in the vast land of Hyrule, though he hadn't been exploring on his own, yet. Zelda had determined him too weak to be able to go alone and she insisted on going to all of the places that he desired as his companion.

They had been everywhere in Hyrule, it felt like. Everywhere except Zora's Domain. It was the once place that she tried so desperately to prevent him from visiting. And it wasn't just because she knew he loved Princess Ruto.

It would break his heart if she ever told him the truth of what had become of her. She hadn't returned from the Water Temple after Link had defeated Morpha. It hadn't been long ago that her people had given up hope of her ever returning to Zora's Domain.

Zelda's gaze drifted over Link's shoulder; towards Zora's Domain. She was unsure of what would become of the people with no heir to their thrown. Perhaps King Zora had an advisor that would take over the thrown after he stepped down.

Zelda blinked, shaking her head slightly. That was a Zoran problem. She certainly couldn't do anything to help matters. And even if she could, why would she bring back the woman that her Hero loved more than her?

Before she had time to answer that question for herself, however, they were at the gates to the castle. She hadn't noticed the trip through the town, nor had she even realized that they'd passed Kakariko Village.

Link dismounted Epona quickly, helping Zelda off of the horse. The sun had just risen in the field that stretched out in front of Hyrule Castle and the way that he was looking at her told Zelda that he needed to talk to her. He took both of her hands in one of his and reached into his pack without looking into her eyes.

"You and your family have done a lot for me, Princess," he began, feeling with his fingertips the object that he had saved for her throughout all of his travels.

"Link, don't talk like this!" she scolded him. "You know very well that it is we who are indebted to you!"

"Princess, please," he sounded only slightly annoyed, though the tone in his voice hadn't been picked up on by Zelda. "Wait until I have finished."

Lowering her gaze, Zelda simply nodded. She took a deep breath before whispering, "Continue, then."

Clearing his throat, Link pulled the Ocarina of time from his pack and placed it into her hands. He had polished it the night before and, while he had meant to give it back to her on Death Mountain, he couldn't bring himself to be so near to her just after saying goodbye; he would have had to return her home to the castle, after all.

Neither said anything for a moment as the realization of what he was about to do washed over Princess Zelda. Her lower lip trembled as her eyes glazed over just slightly. With her voice coated in anger, though still at a manageably soft volume, she spoke, "You're not leaving yet, Link! You aren't well enough to be on your own."

She should have known when he'd taken his entire pack with him this morning that something wasn't right. He never left the castle without his sword and shield, but never before had he taken the pack with him. Shaking her head in disbelief, the princess held onto his hands tightly.

"This is goodbye, Princess," he whispered, trying to gently pull himself from her grasp.

"No," she murmured, tears falling from her eyes. By saying goodbye, Link was admitting that he didn't love her. He was all but telling her that he was going to Zora's Domain to claim Princess Ruto as his bride. "She's not even there! Princess Ruto isn't even at Zora's Domain!"

She was full of rage, bordering on hysterics as she spat the last part at him. Her eyes stared into Link's with such a look of passion that it hardly surprised him when she threw her arms around his neck and pressed her lips fiercely to his.

Quickly, Link pushed her away. The only thing he could remember feeling from the entire ordeal was the cool ceramic of the ocarina she still held in her hands brushing against the back of his neck.

"Tell me you don't feel anything for me!" she nearly screamed. "Tell me that you're not in love with me! Be a man and confess!"

Link placed his hands on either of her shoulders, trying his best to calm her down. She was making quite the spectacle of herself and that bothered him, even though it was only the guards to see her.

"Princess, please," he began. "Don't act like I was going to stay at the castle forever. You and I both know this isn't the place for me!"

Zelda's eyes narrowed as she freed herself from his grasp. Throwing the Ocarina of Time to the ground in a rage, she nearly growled, "Then run to her if that's what you want! But don't expect me to still be waiting for you when you realize that Princess Ruto isn't there!"

There was silence for a moment as Link listened to the ocarina shatter at his feet. He closed his eyes, flinching as Zelda slammed the gate in his face. Link watched her walk away, though not out of sadness.

He knew it would be the last time he would ever speak to her.


	3. Chapter Two

Author's Note: Sorry for the time that it took for me to finally update this story. I still am hard at work on it and I thank all of you for your patience! This one is rather short, though I do promise another update soon!

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

He felt bitter.

Not exactly bitter. Perhaps it was more a feeling of discomfort, knowing that he was no longer in her good graces.

Link hunched forward over the table, his eyes on his folded hands. Blinking, he inhaled deeply, sighing.

He had to leave Hyrule Castle; he and the Princess had both known it. Well, perhaps he had known it slightly better than she had; his realization hadn't shocked him so much as her, after all. His leaving had been inevitable, something that he was ashamed for not having been bold enough to admit to her earlier.

Link really had been in love with her. At least, he thought he had been in love. He had been so certain in his feelings for the Princess until he had begun dreaming about Princess Ruto.

Taking a long swig of the bitter beer he'd been given at the trading post, he replaced the metal mug on the table in front of him and stared into the fireplace.

He couldn't help but feel the fool for leaving Princess Zelda. Although becoming the King of Hyrule interested him about as much as becoming a Rancher, wouldn't becoming King be more practical than condemning himself to the life of a wanderer?

Link couldn't think of himself as a hero. Not even when a fellow traveler had pointed out to him that everything he'd ever done in his life had led the rest of Hyrule to the belief that he was so much more than a hero could he believe it.

Sighing, Link stood, taking his cloak from the back of his chair and swinging it over his shoulders in one swift motion. He dropped a few rupees on the table and left without looking behind him.

He felt angry.

What was he supposed to do? Who was he supposed to believe; himself, who had been asleep for as long as he could imagine, or Zelda? She had every motivation to lie to him, after all. Wasn't it going to be quite the social blow when the entire land of Hyrule realized that her hero was in love with another? A Zoran no less!

With his features set, Link brought two fingers to his mouth and began to whistle Epona's Song loudly enough so that she might hear it wherever she was at the moment. He waited for her to arrive patiently with his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes on the sky.

It was nearly sunrise and, while he hadn't slept a wink that night, Link had to go to Zora's Domain. He needed to see for himself that Zelda's words were true; not that his proving her right or wrong would mean he would ever be welcomed back to Hyrule Castle Town again.

Link's dreams were growing more vivid and, while they had begun as happy childhood memories, they were now being played back again and again in a slightly darker undertone. It was only with her that Link could banish these terrible dreams. He had to see her again, to know that she was alright; that he could save her.

Epona was in front of him now, batting his shoulder with her nose so as to wake him from his daydreaming. She looked down at him with her brown eyes, completely unaware of the turmoil consuming her master.

Link shook his head, patting Epona lovingly for a quick moment before mounting her. He brought her to a quick trot heading in the direction of Zora's Domain before leading her on faster and faster.

She didn't protest. It was as though Epona knew the urgency of the situation that they now found themselves in. Link was unhappy and, if by running faster, she could help to ease his frustration then she would.

They rode like they had in the old days, before he'd gotten hurt in the final battle with Gannon. They rode through Hyrule Field with purpose.

Link slowed Epona to a trot when they neared Zora's Domain. Something didn't feel right about the place. It was like something was missing; everything was somehow colder than he remembered.

"I'll be back soon, Epona," he whispered, patting her on the head before turning and making his way towards the entrance to Zora's Domain. He jumped across the stream and made his way through the massive tangles of winding and interconnected paths up to the entrance hidden by the waterfall. Then he remembered that he had given the Ocarina of Time back to Princess Zelda.

He took Saria's ocarina from his pack and held it lightly in his hands. It wasn't made of the same polished ceramic as Zelda's had been, though he prayed it would serve its purpose. Bringing the rough surface to his mouth, Link played the hymn of the royal family: Zelda's Lullaby.

Nothing happened.

The sun was beginning to show over the cliffs and shine onto the waterfall. The birds were singing and everything went on as normal, as though nothing had happened.

Link tried again. He played more clearly this time, moving his fingers flawlessly over the holes in the ocarina. It was a smooth and sweet lament; something that could have brought tears to your eyes. He was desperate and that desperation flowed through into the mood of that song.

Again, there was nothing.

Taking a deep breath, Link closed his eyes for a moment and replaced the ocarina in his pack. He backed up to the very edge of the pedestal he was standing upon and began to run at the entrance. He jumped of course, his eyes closed all the while.

He would never know just how far he made it to the entrance. Once his body hit the icy cold water he froze. The feeling was like being stabbed with one thousand daggers and he could do nothing but let himself fall and be carried away by the flowing river.


	4. Chapter Three

Author's Note: From this point on the story might begin to get a bit confusing, but I do promise to take care of the loose ends before finishing for good, loves! Go ahead and ask your questions when you review because that will help ensure that I take care of tying everything up. I really do appreciate all of the support and your feedback will greatly help speed up the process of writing this story! Thanks in advance for all of your help and support.

Also, I wanted to apologize, as usual, for taking so long to update this story. I have finally managed to make a decision about a definite direction I want to take this story in and I'm already brainstorming on how I'm going to accomplish that. And, best news yet, I've already started on the next chapter. Expect an update soon!

Thanks for being patient! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Chapter Three

* * *

'Am I awake? Or is this a dream?'

He asks himself that question, knowing that perhaps he may never really know the answer to it. Whenever you're awake amidst reassuringly familiar scenery you always get that kind of feeling.

It was the sound of the ocean waves; the feel of their icy touch pulling him further and further into the dark uncertainty. He could feel the weight of the sea so heavy on his chest, rolling onward, over and forever. It was salt so fresh that he could smell it, taste it rushing across his face. But mostly it was fear of losing himself to the bitter monotony that seemed so permanent it might have been the only thing keeping him alive.

She was there, Princess Ruto, standing in front of him with her eyes so bright and hopeful. She was looking at him; perhaps searching for something; inviting him closer, he could feel it as though some unknown force pulled him towards her.

He tried to reach out to her. Link tried desperately to stand, to move, to do anything that might bring him even slightly closer to her; the beauty that seemed always to haunt his dreams with her magic and mysteries.

'I should be dead,' he realized as the thoughts began to flow through his mind of just how easy it might be to let these waves carry him away. 'But it isn't my time. Not yet.'

He should be dead he realized.

But the more he tried to remember why, the more his head throbbed.

---

It was her again and, despite how puzzled he was to be seeing her so soon after their 'falling out' of sorts, Link couldn't deny that he was glad to see her. Princess Zelda was sitting over his bedside, dabbing sweat away from his face with a damp cloth. His eyes scanned the room; quite aware of its vague familiarity. He'd been there not all too long ago and being back didn't necessarily please him.

"Oh!" Zelda exclaimed softly, moving the warm cloth from his forehead and turning her head just slightly to the side so that she gazed down at him with a rather thoughtful expression. "I see you're awake, Link!"

There was a smile on her face that she would have been unable to make so believable had she still been angry at him for leaving her; this realization brought a bit of relief to Link as he gradually began to shake off the last bit of fatigue clinging to his still-tired limbs. His bright blue eyes met hers for a moment, searching to be sure that he wasn't mistaken and that she really had seemingly forgiven him. He suspected she wouldn't let him know about her anger, if she still possessed it, until he was slightly better recovered from whatever this latest affliction might be. But eventually that chapter would be opened and her anger would be well-addressed in a series of 'ladylike' punishments such as her 'silent treatments' and the ever-so-wonderful 'guilt trips' she had somehow perfected in the years Link had known her.

He attempted to sit up slightly, realizing a bit too late that his arms wouldn't yet support his weight. His head landed rather suddenly back on the pillow only three inches higher than it had been a few moments before.

"Now, Link!" Zelda scolded while trying to muffle a bit of laughter. The crystal sound of her voice pervaded not hint of anger or malice. It seemed, to Link at least, that all had been forgiven.

Or forgotten.

"I think you'll come to agree with me that rest is the best thing for you!" she helped him sit up slightly in bed. He was still too weak to be of much good on his own. "And try not to move. I'd expect you won't much like the consequences of sudden movements; not with your ribs broken as they are."

"W-wha?" Link cleared his throat, attempting to bring volume to the struggling sound of his voice. It felt like he hadn't spoken in ages and the parched, cracking sound that escaped his lips was only a slight indication of that. The words emerged from his throat as though they brought fire with them and the poor boy couldn't help but bring his hand to his throat.

"Shh," she whispered, bringing a glass of water to his lips and helping him drink it slowly. "There, there; perhaps that is a bit better?"

Link coughed, this time being a bit more cautious as he tried to speak. But eventually he managed to bring volume to his words as he began asking so many questions of the princess at once, "What's going on? And how did I get here? Where's Epona? And haven't you forgotten that I was not invited back to the castle?"

Zelda's expression was a bit concerned after his first question, changing to one of relief, then astonishment, and finally to one of bitter amusement by the time he asked his fourth question. She halted her laughter for a moment before scolding him ever-so-slightly, "Why, Link! I'm quite frankly not surprised you don't remember. You had a nasty blow to the head in your battle with Gannondorf! But you won and you are the Hero of Hyrule! You will be forever welcome here in the castle."

Link looked at the Princess with a look of total confusion on his face. His final battle with Gannondorf? Why in the world would she be bringing that up again when he'd already recovered from that and had suffered a different injury? An injury that he expected was a near-fatal drowning meshed rather nicely with a bit of hypothermia from the icy weather paired with the cool water of Zora's Domain.

"Oh Link!" Princess Zelda frowned, brushing a few strands of his golden hair out of his eyes with a rather sympathetic frown fixed on her face. "It's best for you to not worry of these things; I will explain everything once you're well rested. But for now, I fear you're wearing yourself out a bit too much!"

"Princess Zelda!" he protested. "I must know the answers to these things!"

His voice carried a tone of impatience and a slight hint of anger. Link was terribly confused by her at this moment and she could clear up this misunderstanding with just a few simple answers. He didn't need details; Link just needed the what and the when.

"Link, don't worry yourself," she smiled, covering him up with the finely sewn quilt and dimming the oil lamp that was hanging on the wall beside his bed. "Epona is fine, she's in the royal stables and you're here in the castle. Everything is fine. You are fine. Hyrule is fine. Please, just try to get some rest."

She kissed his forehead and helped him lay back down, an action to which he struggled rather fruitlessly against. His body was still weak and, while he could move slightly on his own, walking out of the room to follow her was completely out of the question. So he was left alone to the dim lighting in the room and the sound of leaves rustling in the trees.

It was still barely winter. It was almost spring. And there was an all too familiar chill fighting its way under his covers and down his spine.

Something wasn't right. And, for now at least, Link was utterly powerless to discover it.


End file.
